The Life of Teddy Lupin
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Short stories about Teddy s life through out the years.
1. Story 1: Meeting Victorie

Story 1: Meeting Victorie

"But Grandma I hate visiting your friends!" Teddy told his grandmother. "They always pinch my cheeks and talked to me like I'm stupid!"

"Teddy you have to come. You're too young to be left home alone." She told him, her voice stern.

"Cant Harry and Ginny watch me?" He asked hopefully.

"I couldn't ask them to do that. They babysit you every while I'm at work. I couldn't ask them to watch you on their days off."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not nice, Teddy." Grandma told him. "Now pack your things. Oh and pack something nice me and the girls wana go out for dinner while I'm there. " Grandma ordered.

"But it Grandma, would just gana be this weekend and-"

"Teddy enough. Please! You're coming with me end of discussion!" Grandma walked into the hall to get another suitcase from the closet.

Teddy Lupin was 4 years old. He had dark brown eyes and short blue hair. He was a wizard and also a Metamorphmagus, which means he can change his physical appearance without a polo juice potion. Teddy`s Parents were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, they both died in the second wizarding war when Teddy wasn't even a year old. He has lived with his widowed grandmother ever since.

Teddy sat on his bed and pouted.

"I`m not gana pack so then I can't go!" Teddy yelled. Grandma re-enters the bedroom and places the suitcase to the left of Teddy.

Grandma sighs and sits on the right of Teddy.

"Teddy, Aunt Zorah`s is very sick." Grandma said softly. "This may be my last chance I get to see her."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"She's dying. " Grandma told Teddy. She then starts to tear up. "Everyone I love is dying! First your grandfather then Nymphadora and Remus. Why would the lord take her now?"

Teddy`s eyes fill with guilt and sadness, for giving his grandma such a hard time. Teddy hugs his grandma.

"I`m sorry. " Teddy spoke softly.

"It's ok Teddy. "

"At least you still have someone, you have me with you, and I'll always be here, Grandma." Teddy told his grandmother.

Grandma smiles then kisses Teddy on his head.

Later that day Grandma and Teddy were packing up the flying car to visit Aunt Zorah when Harry and Ginny had stopped by to say goodbye to them both. As soon as Teddy saw them he dropped his duffle bag on the ground and ran to Harry and Ginny and have them both a huge hug.

Teddy didn't have any friends, his grandmother was pretty over protective with Teddy because he was the only family she had left. So Ginny and Harry were his friends to him. Ginny loved kids so when mrs. Tonks was looking for a babysitter, when Teddy was a year old, Ginny was the first to volunteer her and Harry thinking it would be fun. Harry was Teddy`s god father. He related to Teddy, he like Teddy never really knew his parents and lived without many friends his 1st few years. But Harry really had no interest in babysitting some kid for a good 3 hours. He really only was doing it cause Ginny obviously wanted to do it so badly. Teddy immediately took a liking to Harry the first day they met. Ginny was a little mad, but then thought it was cute. Harry and Ginny both try to give teddy a normal and fun childhood, Harry especially wants to give teddy a normal childhood because he knows how it feels to be in Teddy`s place. Ginny and Harry take him to the park, and movies, and bring him toys from George`s Store even thought their not supposed to. They both feel like there really helping teddy have a fun childhood.

"Hey Teddy." Harry says smiling.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Teddy said excitedly.

"We herd you were going on a trip with your Grandmother, we wanted to wish you luck." Ginny told him.

"Are you excited to be going to the US?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Teddy replied simply.

"Why not?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"Grandma`s friends are weird, they pinch my cheeks and smell funny." He told them.

"Teddy! We have to leave now! Were gana miss our flight?" Grandma yelled.

Teddy frowned. "Bye you guys."

He started to walk over to his grandma.

Harry whisper something to Ginny. She nodded.

Grandma put Teddy`s duffle bag into the trunk and he got into the backseat.

"Andromeda," Harry called.

Grandma turned toward Harry.

"If Teddy really doesn't want to go he can stay with us for the weekend. We wouldn't mind he can sleep on the couch."

Teddy smiled.

"Thank you, but this is your free day I`m sure you don't wana be watching Teddy." Grandma comments.

"No it alright. We honestly don't mind." Ginny replied.

"Well it's not just that though, you've never watched him over night. He has a special routine…"

"Please grandma! " Teddy begged. "Please can I go?"

She hesitates. Then sighs. "Alright teddy, you can go."

"Yes!" He shouted proudly, he opened the car door and ran to hug his grandma.

"But I will be calling you constantly, "Grandma told Teddy. "And you must call me when you get there, after you eat and when before you go to bed."

"Thank you so much! I love you!" Teddy told her.

Teddy`s grandma kisses his head. "You be good. Ok? "

"I will, I always am. Grandma Can you open the trunk?" Teddy told her as he walked toward the back of the car.

The Potter`s flying car arrived at a small little white house with a red roof and red wooden door. Ginny and Harry had recently gotten married that year, Ginny and Harry had brought a small house together in wizarding town called. Three of them walked up the wooden steps into the house, Harry carrying Teddy`s bag duffle bag for him.

"Welcome to our home." Ginny said.

Harry places the duffle bag onto the couch.

Teddy `s eyes lock on the TV. "You guys have a TV? Can I watch?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied.

Teddy rushes to the couch, then picks up the remote on arm of the couch and turns the TV on. As Teddy turned on the TV, the quttich channel appeared on the screen.

"Wow! What is that?" Teddy exclaimed amazed.

Harry looked at the TV.

"Oh there playing quttich."

"What's quidditch?" Teddy asked

"It's a great wizarding sport, I and Ginny love it." Harry said excitedly. "It's played by two teams with seven people on each team, three Chasers," Harry pointed to the chasers on each team. "Two Beaters," Harry then points to the beaters on each team. "One Keeper," harry points to the keepers. "And one Seeker. "Harry points to the seekers. "The Keeper protect the goal posts, as the three Chasers try to score goals with the Quaffed, the big red ball, by throwing it into one of the three opposite team's goals. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers, the smallish purple ball, away from hitting their teammates and hit the Bludgers with the bats towards the opposite team, and the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch to end the game. The team that Seeker catches the Snitch is awarded 1 50 points."

"Ugh….what?" Teddy replied.

Harry chuckled. "It's easier to understand once you watch it."

Teddy watches the TV. Harry walks into the kitchen were Ginny was starting Lunch, he kisses Ginny on the cheek. Then Ginny kisses harry on the lips. Harry goes over to the phone and checks the messages.

"You have one message. "The machine said.

"Hey Ginny, it's Mom. Its Monday July 1st, I just wanted to remind you that this weekend on July 6th at 5:00 PM will be our first annual Weasley Family reunion in the backyard of the Burrow. It will just be the immediate family but I'm sure that will be a lot itself with the kids. I love you sweetie! Bye."

Harry walked over to the calendar on the door next to the stove. It was the 6th of July. Harry then looks at the clock over the stove it was 3:30.

"Ginny, did you know about the reunion?" Harry asked

"Yeah of course." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me it's today."

"What are you talking about? It's in a week I'm sure of that." Ginny replied. Ginny walks over to the calendar and sees the date is July 6th. "Oh my gosh I don't even have an outfit."

"I think we have a more important problem here, Gin." Harry told her. "What are we going to do about Teddy?" Harry asked her. "We promised we`d watch him."

"We`ll just have to bring him, he is practically family, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind." Ginny told him.

As Ginny, Harry and Teddy enter the backyard of the burrow. Ginny dressed in a blue and white striped dress with a red belt. The dress went above her knees and she wore red high heeled shoes. Her hair was curled and she wore a red hand band. Harry wore a long sleeve white colored shirt and a black dressed pants, and black dress shoes. Teddy was dressed in a short sleeve collared shirt, light brown pants and white sneakers.

"Ginny! Harry! I`m so glad you could make it!" Mrs. Weasley shouted happily as they walked in. Mrs. Weasley hugged them as.

Mrs. Weasley looks Ginny up and down. "My goodness, Ginny you look so beautiful." She said smiling at her.

Ginny blushed. "Thanks mom."

Mrs. Weasley looks down at Teddy. "Is this the Lupin boy you two watch?"

"Yeah, we are watching Teddy, over the weekend while his grandmother is away." Harry told him.

"You two enjoy spending time with, Teddy, so much. Have you two been thinking about having any kids of your own yet?" Molly asked.

Harry and Ginny turn red with embarrassment.

"Mom!" Ginny yelled.

"We just got married, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Gosh. Don't get all upset. It was just a question."

Mrs. Weasley walked away and the three walk further into the party. They could see Percy feeding his 3 month old baby, Molly. His wife Nellie by his side.

Harry was talking to Charlie as Ginny was talking with Percy`s wife. When Teddy saw what he thought was the most beautiful girl. She had long wavy blonde hair, fair white skin, and brown eyes like mine. She wore a white headband in her hair and wore a white and pink spring dress with white sandals. Teddy tugged on Harry`s sleeve. Harry turned toward teddy.

"What is it, Teddy?" he asks kneeling down to Teddy.

"Who is that girl over there?" Teddy asked him pointing to the blonde girl.

"That's Victorie Weasley. " Harry told Teddy. "Her dad is Ginny`s oldest brother."

Teddy nodded.

"Do you wana go talk to her?" Harry smiles. "You can if you`d like."

Teddy quickly and nervously shook his head no. he was nervous to talk to normal kids let alone a girl. Harry looks at him disappointed.

"Teddy, your never gana make any friends your own age if you don't try."

"I don't need friends I got you and Ginny." He replied abruptly.

"Of course, but don't you want friends who don't as tried as easily as we do, friends who like the same things you do, friends who will go to Hogwarts with you?"

"Well yeah. But I don't think she`ll wana be my friend." Teddy told Harry.

"Your never gana know unless you try."

Teddy thought for a moment. "….Can you come with me, Harry?"

"Of course." Harry replied with a smile as he took Teddy`s hand.

Teddy and Harry walked over to Victorie. teddy held Harry`s hand tightly, he was so scaried.

Harry tapped Victorie on the shoulder.

"Hi Victorie." Harry started.

"Hi." She smiled.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my god son, Teddy Lupin. You're both the same age I thought you two might make good friends. "

"Oh it's nice to meet you, teddy." She said putting out her hand.

"…..you to meet nice too." Is what Teddy said as he shook her hand?

Victorie Looked confused. "What?"

"I mean nice to meet you too." He quickly corrected himself.

Victorie giggled. "You're funny! So how old are you? I`m four and a half. " Victorie asked.

"I'm 4 too." Teddy answered excitedly.

"Cool! Hey wana play tag?" Victorie asked.

Teddy looks up at Harry nervously.

"Go ahead, have some fun!" Harry told me.

Teddy smiled and tagged Victorie`s arm. "Your it!" then he ran away. She chased after him, she was pretty quick for a girl.

She tapped his shoulder. "Tag your it!" then she ran and he chased her.

Harry watched proudly from the side line for a while. Then eventually left them alone to go muggle with the others at the party.

Victorie and Teddy sat next to one another at dinner. Harry and Ginny were sitting across from them. Another couple was sitting to the left of harry, the women had frizzy long brown hair and brown eyes and the man had short orange hair and brown eyes. They seemed to be very good friends with Harry they kept laughing, talking and telling stories. Victorie`s parents sat at the other end of the table with Victorie`s Grandparents.

"So why is your hair blue?" Victorie asked pointing to Teddy`s hair.

Even as a little kid Teddy hated his hair, everyone always was so fascinated by his hair. He was the only Metamorphmagus in his town he`d be in the store with his grandma, and people would whisper "that must be the Metamorphmagus baby." It made him feel like a circus clown, like he was some kind of freak.

"I don't know, it just came that way." Teddy said as if it was no big deal.

"I like it!" Victorie said. "It looks really cool! I wish my hair was a cool color like that! "

He gave her a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Victorie replied. "Hey, have you seen the super cat show on wizard kid TV?"

"Yeah! Jesse is my favorite cat he is so funny!" Teddy answered.

"My favorite character is Lisa because she's the leader."

"Have you seen the one where-"

"Stop talking, teddy and eat." Ginny told me. "Your grandma is gana be mad at Harry and I if you come home looking like you haven't eaten a thing."

Victorie looks at Ginny confused. Then turned to Teddy. "Why do you live with your grandparents?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look of worry. Teddy was pretty comfortable with talking about his parents with Ginny and Harry. They always told him interesting stories about them and made him feel as if he knew them and that they were alive. But other people reminded him that were dead by saying things like, "oh I'm sorry for your loss." Or "that's tragic." It just it made him cry over them.

Teddy just sat there and looked at his food.

"What's wrong?" Victorie asked Teddy.

"Victorie, can I talk to you for-"Ginny started to say.

"…..my parents are dead." Teddy said solemnly. "My parents are dead!" Teddy sobbed. Harry and Ginny ran over to Teddy and hugged him. Teddy cried on Ginny`s shoulder.

"It's ok. It's ok." Ginny reassured him.

"Don't worry about it." Harry told him.

"I'm sorry." Victorie said guilty. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Teddy ignored her.

After alittle while Teddy started to feel better. He ran over to Victorie who was listening to her mom`s boring conversations with Angela.

"Hey." Teddy said tapping Victorie on the shoulder.

Victorie turned toward Teddy.

"Hey." Victorie replied.

"I`m sorry I got so upset I-"

"No its okay. Of course your gana be upset."

"But I shouldn't have ignored you all threw out dinner."

"Its okay, don't worry about it. ….Hey do you wana play hide and seek?"

Teddy smiled. "Sure!"

Victorie and Teddy played and talked for the rest of the night. When it was time for Victorie to leave she through a fit to stay longer.

"Victorie you can see Teddy again another time." Bill told her. " But we have to go now I have work in the morning."

"I don't care!" Victorie screamed. " I wana stay longer! I wana STAY!"

Everyone around them covered their ears, Victorie`s scream was like nail scratching on a chalk board.

"Victorie! Don't you scream like that!" Fleur said scolding Victorie. "Now we are gana leave and you are going to be quiet. And if you are quiet me and daddy will call Ginny and harry tomorrow and set up a play date for you too. Okay?"

"Okay mum." Victorie answered.

Bill and Fleur said their good byes to everyone. Then Teddy and Victorie said good bye. Victorie hugged Teddy tightly.

"Bye Teddy." Victorie said.

"Bye Victorie."


	2. Story 2: Change

Story 2: Change

3 years later

Victorie and Teddy are playing catch in Teddy`s backyard.

"Did you hear, Tori? Harry and Ginny are going to be having a baby." Teddy tells Victorie acidly.

"It will be so cool we`ll have another friend to hang out with. Who isn't annoying like Dominque? I told them I think they should name it something cool like Keith or Andy or for a girl-"

"Wow I`m surprised your so happy for them. " Victorie said. "I would have thought you would have been upset."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well if Ginny and Harry have a baby their not gana have as much time to spend with you, probably not anytime. I mean I remember when Dominique was first born my parents wouldn't play with me, read to me or play outside with me all they did was take care of Dominique all the time. I mean now they spend time with me but it's not the same Dominique always buds in and gets in the way. And what if once they have a real kid of their own they forget about you? I mean you're not even their kid. They may completely forget about you once the baby comes."

Teddy looks scaried. "Do you really think they`d do that?"

Victorie notices teddy`s face. She didn't want to make him upset.

"Ughhh…I don't know. I don't really know as much as I think I do. I really don't."

"tori-"

Ginny and Harry suddenly enter the backyard from the back door of the house. Harry helps Ginny down the steps. Ginny is starting to look biggish, but not 9 months big.

"How are you kids doing out here?" Harry asked.

Teddy looks angrily at Harry than at Ginny. Then runs into the house and slams the door.

"What's wrong with Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, he's been acting weird all day." Victorie lied.

"Did something happen with you two?" She asked.

Victorie shakes her head no quickly.

"I better go talk with him." Ginny said.

"No I'll go talk with him, you stay here and relax." Harry told Ginny.

"Harry, I may be pregnant but I can still do all the things I normally do."

"I know it's just…..I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Don't worry everything will be fine with this baby. People have miscarriages all the time and then afterwards there able to have a kid. " Ginny assures him.

Harry nods.

"Alright."

"I'm gana go walk Victorie home." Ginny told Harry.

"I love you."

Ginny smiles, then walks over to Harry and kisses him.

"I love you too."

Harry goes inside the house and up the stairs to Teddy`s bedroom. He tries to open Teddy`s door but it was locked.

"Teddy! Open the door, I wana talk to you." Harry tells teddy.

"No! Go away!" Teddy yells back.

"I just wana know what's wrong, teddy." Harry tells him.

Suddenly the front door opens and Teddy`s grandma enters the house.

Teddy`s grandmother walks past the stairs and sees Harry at Teddy`s door.

"What's going on?" she asked panicked.

"I don't know I think he's mad at me or maybe Victorie. " Harry told Ms. Tonks. "He wont talk to me."

"Where`s Ginny outside with Victorie?"

"No, she went to walk her home."

"You go wait for Ginny, I'll talk to Teddy."

Harry nobs then walks down stairs and back out to the backyard.

Mrs. Tonks knocks on teddy`s door. "Teddy sweetie its grandma. Let me in a have present for you."

Teddy runs to the door and opens it.

Grandma walks into the room. Teddy looks at grandmas empty hands.

"You lied." He says making a mad face.

"I need to talk to you. What's wrong, Teddy Bear? Why won't you talk to harry?"

Teddy runs to his bed and hugs his stuffed dog. "It's not fair! Once the new baby comes Harry and Ginny are gana forget all about me. There not gana hang out with me or play with me. They were my friends first! It's not fair."

"Oh so that's what this is about." Grandma says. She sits next to Teddy on the bed. "Teddy, things will defiantly be different once the baby is born but you`ll have a new friend and I'm sure Ginny and Harry will make time to see you. Pulse you`ll have new babysitters so you can make friends with them. "

"I don't want things to change! I like the way things are! I don't want new sitters!"

Ginny and harry walk upstairs to say good bye for the day.

"Teddy are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want you to leave me, you guys are my friends. You can't!"

"We have to go home. We can't stay here." Harry told him.

"No, I don't want you to stop babysitting me once the baby comes!"

"So that's what this is all about." Harry said.

"Teddy, it wouldn't be fair to the baby if we spent all our time here. " Ginny explains.

"But, you`ll still see us. " Harry promised. "Me and Ginny promise. We`ll pick a day of the week and on that day me and Ginny will come here and spend time with you. " Harry says. "You're like a part of our family and we could never get rid of you."

Teddy still looks upset. "It won't be the same."

9 months later James Sirius Potter was born. Teddy and his grandmother went to visit Ginny in the hospital. The room was big but still crowded by Ginny`s huge family. All Ginny`s brother and their families had come to see the new baby. Teddy pushed his way through the crowd and finally made it to the front. Harry was smiling at the baby while Ginny was rocking him in her arms. 'Now it begins.' Teddy thought to himself. Harry sees Teddy out of the corner of his eye. He smiles at Teddy.

"Teddy, come say hello to baby James." Teddy walked over. Ginny shows Teddy the baby. James was all wrinkly looking and bald with pale skin and green eyes.

"He's all wrinkly." Teddy commented. Ginny and Harry laughs.

"You used look to like that too once." Ginny tells him.

"Well not exec tally," Harry corrects. "He had hair that kept changing color."

"Why don't you wave to the baby?" Ginny suggest to teddy. Teddy waved to James. James smiled.

"Hey he smiled at me." Teddy says happily. He waved more and then James began to laugh.


End file.
